


The Scent of You

by Shypandasweets



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shypandasweets/pseuds/Shypandasweets
Summary: The scent of smell can sometimes drive people to do things.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	The Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story.

Link stepped back inside the Creative House and ran a hand through his hair. He let out a sigh as he walked past the living room. Ivy watched him with a smirk on her face. He still had on the skin-tight red outfit from the skit he just finished. He didn't glance over at her, all he wanted to do was get up to his room to take it off.

Ivy followed behind him and stepped into his room. Before he could do anything else, her hands touched his bare shoulders. He turned himself around once he felt her and his body relaxed once he saw it was her, "Oh, it is just you Ivy."

Ivy was already too far gone at this point. She could still smell his sweat. Her head moved in and she brushed her face over his chest up to his neck, "Mmmm, you smell good."

Link made a face and wiggled his body, "No, I don't. I'm all hot and sweaty. I kinda want to get clean now."

But she didn't let up. Her hands ran up and down over his arms as she felt his muscles in them. He flinched and it caused them to tighten under her touch, which only fueled her even more.

Link tried to move, but she held him in place as she pinned him back against the bed. Her hands moved up and down his sides as her head brushed against his chest again, "You are driving me wild right now."

Link looked down at her and he felt a blush start to form over his cheeks. He had no idea she could be like this. To him, he didn't smell any different, he just smelled dirty right now, "Ivy, I've been out in the sun and the heat for almost an hour. I'm tired. I had to lift some very heavy things today."

Her head looked up at his face and she smiled more, "I know. I love it."

Link let out a sigh as he let her have her way with him.

Her hands and head moved down lower over his body. She finally got down on her knees and brushed her head over his crotch. She sniffed in his scent and let out a moan from it. Her lips wrapped around the bulge that was growing in his outfit. She traced it with her lips as her gray eyes looked up at him.

The look made him shiver. He brought a hand down to play softly in her pink hair, "Ivy..."

Just the way that he said her name was enough to drive her crazy. She gave small kisses over his outline as her hands ran back up his outfit, "Take it off."

A shiver ran down his body again as he pulled the straps off of his shoulder and peeled the outfit down. He stepped out of it and kicked it off to the side. He now was naked in front of her. His scent seemed stronger now that there was nothing hiding it. Ivy licked her lips as her lips wrapped around him. Her hands rested on his hips as she looked up at him.

A hand came back down again to play in her hair as a moan left his lips. Maybe this was going to be a new thing for him. Ivy seemed to really enjoy it.

Her head bounced up and down over him as she sucked him firmly. One of her hands rubbed his balls.

His head rolled back as he let out a gasp from what she was doing. Something snapped in her today it seemed, and it was starting to make him a little crazy.

She sucked him down into her throat as she gagged on him. She pulled her lips free and giggled from it. He looked down at her with his ocean blue eyes, "You ok?"

Her hand replaced her mouth as she stroked him, "Yeah, I'm good."

His voice was breathless as he watched her hand, "You are going to make me cum if you keep doing that."

She gave him another grin as she moved her hand faster. She wanted him to cum on her face. She wanted even more of his scent around her.

His eyes widened as his mouth slacked open, "Ivy..." That seemed to be the only thing that he could think of saying as his head rolled back again. Before he could think of anything else, his orgasm hit him like a brick wall and he felt a huge release.

Ivy smiled as he came over her face. He hit her nose and her lips. She licked her lips to taste him, "Mmmm, so good."

His head lowered again as his eyes opened and he almost came again from the sight of seeing her face covered in his come. He took a deep breath as he sat back on the bed because he felt like his legs were about to give out from under him, "Wow, I didn't realize I needed that. I still need a shower. But, I think you now need one more than me."

Ivy giggled as she stood up and gave him a kiss on the lips. A blush ran over his face as he returned the kiss and tasted himself on her. He broke the kiss and gave her ass a sharp slap, "Right, get in the shower and out so I can take mine. Then we can do something else together."

She giggled from the spank and turned around. She wiggled her ass playfully at him before she stepped into the bathroom.

Link rested back against the cold sheets of the bed and caught his breath as he looked up at the ceiling. That was incredible. She was incredible and he was lucky that she was in his life. His eyes shut as he felt drained through and through. Maybe a small nap would be nice before a shower.


End file.
